


Alone Time

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Soma and Loki spend some much needed relaxation and quality time together.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405855
Kudos: 6





	Alone Time

Loki let out a sigh as he felt so comfortable at the moment. It has been a while since he has been able to just sit down and take a break. And what better way to spend it with not only relaxing in a tub but also with his husband, too. The tub was surrounded by flower petals and crystals. It was such a calming atmosphere. Though, Loki was focusing on Soma. With a smile in his face. Soma was moving his hands around in the water, watching the petals move around. Loki could not get enough of Soma. Everything about him not only made him smile but also made him feel a little excited, too.

Soma looked at Loki, who still was smiling at him. He blushed. Loki chuckled. He was so much in love with the Dragon God. And Soma felt the same way about the Trickster, too.

”Awe. No need to feel embarrassed, darling. It is only me in here.” Loki said to him. Soma could not help but look at Loki’s bare chest. Soma was not blushing because of embarrassment. Not at all. It was for something else. Every since Soma saw his husband getting undressed, he could not control how turned on he was truly feeling right now. Loki cocked his slightly to the side as he kept looking at his lover.

”Soma? Are you okay?” Loki asked him. All of a sudden, Soma could not take it anymore and moved closer towards Loki. Loki’s eyes widened as he felt confused about what is going on and about to happen.

”Soma?” Loki asked again. Soma still did not respond to Loki’s question. When Soma was close enough, he sat down in Loki’s lap and laid his head onto Loki’s chest. Now, Loki was the one who was blushing. Then, he wrapped his arms around Soma and got comfortable in the tub once again. Both of them feeling each other’s warmth made them feel so euphoric. Loki looked down at his husband.

”Are you feeling happy, Loki?” Soma suddenly asked him.   
  


  
“Are _you_ feeling happy, dear?” Loki asked him back. Soma looked up at Loki and nodded. Loki held Soma in his arms more.

”I am happy, too, Soma.” Loki replied back to him. Soma smiled as he felt Loki kiss him on the forehead. Before Loki pulled away, Soma caught him by kissing Loki back on the lips. Loki accepted the kiss as he kissed his husband back.Soma wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders as the kiss suddenly began to become deeper and more passionate. Water also started to splash out of the tub a little bit, too. Their bare and hard crotches were grinding against each other as moans started to escape from their mouths as they kept on making out in the tub.

Soma pulled away as a small trail of saliva connected in between their mouth for a quick couple of seconds before breaking apart as they began to pant a little from the intense kiss. They also looked at each other. The look on Soma’s face was so erotic to the Trickster. He suddenly got an idea. Loki placed his mouth against Soma’s neck and began to give it a gentle penchants Nd then sucked on it, attacking his sweet spot. Soma tried to hit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan but it failed as he could not keep his moans under control and the room started to fill with them.   
  


Loki also began to trail one of his hands from the start of Soma’s collarbone and all the way down his body underneath the water. Soma felt a jolt as Loki suddenly placed his hand around the shaft of his cock. More water also splash out of the tub, too. Loki started off slow as he pump up and down on the shaft of his husband’s cock. Soma held onto Loki’s shoulders. Loki could feel that Soma feeling a little tense, though.

”Just relax, darling. No need to feel nervous about this. It is only us after all.” Loki told him. Soma did as Loki told him to. He relaxed his body as Loki continued to pleasure his husband. Though...Soma did not just want himself to be enjoying this. Soma hates one sided pleasure. He suddenly took one of his hands and placed around the shaft of Loki’s cock as well. Loki got comfortable as they started to now pleasing each other in the tub. It did not take long for either of them to go faster and moan in unison. Soma could not help but also feel close to reaching his orgasm. Loki could not help it either as Soma suddenly went over the slit and tip with his thumb.

”Loki, I am so close! I can not keep up for much longer!” Soma moaned. Loki has not taken his eyes off of Soma since they started.

”Neither can I, Soma. Just come when you are ready. No need to hold back. Even if we are in the bathtub.” Loki said back to him.   
  


“But I want us to come together, Loki!” Soma said to him then let out a another moan.

”Oh, do not worry. I am not going to last much longer either, my love.” Loki spoke back to him. Both of them started to go faster at the same time. Their moaning and breathing also began to increase, too. As Soma was about to climax, Soma leaned back a little and started to moan uncontrollably. Before either of them could say anything, thick streams of come came out of both of their cocks and onto their stomachs and a little bit in the water. When they finished, both of them relaxed quite a bit and Soma collapsed back onto and against Loki’s chest.   
  


Loki and Soma tried to catch their breaths in the bathtub. There was water everywhere in the floor below them. After a couple of minutes, Loki looked at Soma once again.

”Are you okay?” Loki asked him. Soma looked up at his husband and nodded with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I am doing great. You?” Soma replied and then asked. Loki smiled back.

”I am doing great, too, love. That felt so amazing.” Loki answered and said back.

”I agree. ..I love you, my sexy Trickster.” Soma told him. Loki moves his head closer towards Soma’s.

”I love you, too, my sweet Dragon God.” Loki said back to him. Soma and Loki kissed once again for several seconds before sitting in the bathtub for a little bit more before deciding getting out of the bathtub, drying off and getting dressed before leaving the bathroom together.

**The End**


End file.
